Voltage switchable dielectric (VSD) material has an increasing number of applications. These include its use on, for example, printed circuit boards and device packages, for purpose of handling transient voltages and electrostatic discharge events (ESD).
Various kinds of conventional VSDM exist. Examples of voltage switchable dielectric materials are provided in references such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,357, U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,634, U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,380, U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,263, U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,387, U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,517, U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,509, WO 96/02924, and WO 97/26665. VSD material can be “SURGX” material manufactured by the SURGX CORPORATION (which is owned by Littlefuse Inc.).
While VSD material has many uses and applications, conventional compositions of the material have had many shortcomings. Typical conventional VSD materials are brittle, prone to scratching or other surface damage, lack adhesive strength, and have a high degree of thermal expansion.